Holiday
by Jiya.Chan
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah ketika semua member Super Junior berlibur bersama setelah sekian lama./ "Bagaimana ini?"/SJ Story.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Author :  
Tittle : Holiday  
Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2  
Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah ketika semua member Super Junior berlibur bersama setelah sekian lama./ "Bagaimana ini?"/SJ Story.  
Disclaimer : This story is mine.

Warning : Typos, AU, OOC, etc.  
Genre : Adventure, Crime.

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba. Namun sebuah apartemen di kawasan elit itu sudah nampak ramai. Suara bising serta para penghuninya yang hilir mudik ke sana kemari semakin menambah suasana ramai apartemen tersebut.  
"APA ADA YANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN KACA MILIKKU?!"  
"…90…91…92…"  
"Keripik kentangku, bersabarlah. Aku segera datang!"  
"Ada yang tahu ponselku di mana?"  
"Di mana kaos kakiku? Cepat katakan!"  
"Uh, di mana aku letakkan tas make up ku ya?"  
"Kacamata ku…"  
Di tengah keramaian tersebut, nampak seorang namja memperhatikan dengan serius kegiatan yang di lakukan oleh para hyungnya. Tak ayal senyum geli pun tersungging di bibir plum-nya. Hal itu ia lakukan sampai sebuah tangan menepuk pelan bahunya.  
"Kau sudah selesai mengepak barangmu, Kyu?"  
Sang tersangka penepukkan bahu kini turut terduduk di sofa bersama orang yang ia panggil 'Kyu' tadi-Kyuhyun-  
"Tentu, Bum. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya tadi malam."  
Bum-Kibum-hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Dia sungguh merindukan adik kecilnya ini. Selain itu, Kibum juga merindukan semua hyungnya yang ada di sini. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan suasana ini.  
"Kasihan Teukie Hyung~"  
Kibum tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun. Di sana nampak sang leader-Leeteuk-tengah memijat pelipisnya pelan. Sepertinya pusing dengan kelakuan para dongsaengdeulnya yang tak pernah berubah itu. Apartemen itu kurang lebih sama seperti sebuah rumah yang baru saja di terjang badai besar. Baju di mana-mana, bungkus snack bekas semalam yang masih berserakan, dan masih ada banyak benda yang masih berserakan di seluruh penjuru apartemen itu.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama-sama memandang prihatin ke arah Leeteuk. Mereka benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan hyungdeulnya yang lain.

Mulai dari Heechul yang nampak mencari kaca miliknya, yang kalau boleh jujur tidak terlalu panting. Yesung yang hilir mudik mencari kacamata terbaru miliknya. Kangin yang tengah melakukan push up di lantai, Katanya sih biar badannya tetap sehat dan bugar. Shindong yang asyik membongkar lemari persediaan makanan hanya untuk mengambil keripik kentang miliknya. Donghae yang nampak hampir menangis karena tak kunjung menemukan ponselnya. Eunhyuk yang kebingungan mencari kaos kaki 'keramat'nya. Ryeowook di bantu Henry, berkerja sama mencari tas make up milik Ryeowook.

Mungkin yang normal hanya ada beberapa saja. Seperti Hankyung yang memakan sarapan pagi miliknya dengan khidmat bersama Siwon. Atau Sungmin dan Zhoumi yang sedang mengecek barang bawaan mereka. Tak lupa, Kibum dan Kyuhyun tentunya. Dan juga Leeteuk-ini pun kalau Leeteuk masih bisa di kategorikan normal, mengingat dialah yang paling frustasi di sini-

Kibum dan Kyuhyun menghela napas serempak. Nampak jengah dengan keadaan ini. Padahal tadi malam sudah berulang kali mereka peringatkan untuk segera mengepak barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa untuk liburan kali ini. Salahkan mereka saja yang terlalu larut pada euforia pesta, hingga berakhir seperti ini.

Eh, tunggu.

Liburan?

Pesta?

Oh, baiklah akan ku jelaskan. Tadi malam semua member Super Junior mengadakan pesta penyambutan bagi para member yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas negara mereka. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, agensi mereka berbaik hati memberikan liburan selama beberapa hari. Di tambah di perbolehkannya Hankyung dan Kibum untuk bergabung. Merka tentu tak melewatkan kesempatan langka ini, tak lupa mereka juga menghubungi Zhoumi dan Henry. Dan setelah acara debat yang seru-di selingi pertimbangan Kibum dan Kyuhyun-, mereka memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Jepang.

Dan keramaian yang timbul pagi ini, akibat sebagian member yang sibuk mengepak barang bawaan mereka.

Merasa bosan, Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan senjata andalan masin-masing. Kibum dengan buku super tebalnya, dan Kyuhyun dengan PSP hitam miliknya.

Keributan itu berangsur mereda setelah beberapa waktu. Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun menyudahi kegiatan mereka.  
"Sudah selesai?"-ini Leeteuk.

Pertanyaan itu hanya di anggap oleh anggukan serta cengiran lebar oleh semua member ketika melihat wajah kelewat depresi milik Leeteuk.  
"Bagus, kita berangkat sekarang!"

Senyum antusias terkembang di wajah mereka. Kecuali Kibum dengan wajah super datarnya, dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah tertekuk sebal. 

"Japan, We are coming!"-Oh, ini duo EunHae.

.

Chapter 2 :  
"Akhirnya sampai!"| "Hei bocah, jadi kalian yang menghajar anggota kami huh?"| "Bagaimana cara kita kembali ke Korea sekarang? Uang kita di rampas, dan sekarang kita menjadi tawanan orang-orang sialan itu."| "Satu-satunya cara adalah, kita harus secepatnya keluar dari sini dan ambil kembali uang kita."|  
TBC  
Mian jelek, soalnya ini FF Jiya yang pertama, dan ini bisa di bilang prolog. Dan Jiya berharap bantuannya dari warga Ffn sekalian atas saran dan kritiknya, agar FF Jiya bisa lebih baik ke depannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1  
Tittle: Holiday  
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah ketika semua member Super Junior berlibur bersama setelah sekian lama./ "Bagaimana ini?"/ SJ Story.  
Disclaimer: This story is mine.  
Warning: Typos, OOC, absurd, etc.  
Genre: Adventure, Crime.**

.

"AKHIRNYA KITA SAMPAI!" Eunhyuk dan Donghae berteriak heboh. Keduanya nampak merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar. Seakan membiarkan udara dingin awal tahun memeluk tubuh mereka. Dibelakangnya Heechul nampak menghirup udara dengan gaya dibuat elegan. Yang mana sukses membuat Kangin merasa mual mendadak dan Shindong kehabisan napas akibat tersedak snack-nya sendiri. Untung saja, Sungmin sigap dengan sebotol air di tangannya.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang nampak menatap bingung ke arah mereka. Bahkan mungkin ada yang berpikiran segerombolan pria nyentrik yang baru saja keluar dari Narita Aiport itu kurang waras. Hahaha~ jangan tanya kenapa!

Bayangkan saja, selain kelakuan absurd enam orang di atas, masih ada yang lain lagi. Misalnya, Yesung yang kini sibuk mengambil foto dengan Ryeowook yang hampir menangis di belakangnya. Ia berpikir bahwa Yesung tak peduli lagi padanya karena lebih memilih mengambil foto dan tidak mengajaknya. 'Aku ini apa?' pikirnya dramatis.

Kemudian ada Zhoumi yang sedang tebar pesona dengan gaya ditambah ekspresi kelewat bikin sakit mata dan si polos Henry yang coba memotretnya seolah-olah dia adalah fotografer handal.

Lalu ada Leeteuk yang masih setia dengan wajah kelewat depresi, penampilan acak-acakan dan rambut kusut. Boleh sih di kartu identitas Leeteuk masih berumur 33 tahun, tapi kalau melihat Leeteuk sekarang ini, saya pun tak yakin... hahaha, bahkan kalian akan mengira ia adalah pria yang sudah lewat umur 40 tahun. Sungguh leader yang malang~ se-absurd itukah para membermu Leeteuk? Hingga membuatmu menua lebih cepat?

Berbeda dengan member yang telah disebutkan di atas, Hangeng dan Siwon justru melangkah bak model di red carpet. Bahkan tak sedikit orang-orang menatap mereka dengan kagum. Pernah mendengar ungkapan 'bagai bumi dan langit?'. Mungkin itulah yang menggambarkan keadaan mereka saat ini. Seperti sebuah ironi yang kejam.

Sepasang manik bak lelehan karamel menatap semua itu dari kejauhan. Mau tak mau, ia harus mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Hyungdeul-nya itu memang unik. Benar-benar berbeda dari yang lain. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum karena pemikirannya itu. Disampingnya Kibum nampak memandang itu semua dengan kilat terhibur di onyx kelamnya.

"Aku bertaruh Hyungdeul belum menentukan akan ke mana kita setelah ini." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Kibum beralih memandang Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan kibum, Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau seperti tak mengenal mereka, Bum."

Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Hm, kurasa lebih baik kita mencari penginapan lebih dahulu."

Kyuhyun nampak mengangguk setuju. Saran yang bagus, pikirnya. Mengingat mereka merencanakan liburan mereka dengan serba dadakan. Jadi mereka belum memesan peginapan sebagai tempat bernaung mereka selama di Jepang ini. Kibum memang cerdas. "Ada ide?"

"Tidak." Balas Kibum datar, yang mana membuat Kyuhyun menggerutu sebal.

"Aku tidak jadi mengakuimu cerdas kalau begitu!" sentak Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan.

Kibum menatapnya penuh humor, lalu berkata "Oh, jadi kau mengakuiku cerdas? Sungguh sebuah kehormatan."

Mendengar kalimat penuh ledekan dari sang hyung, Kyuhyun hanya menatap Kibum dengan kesal sambil berlalu. "Tidak akan pernah lagi!"

Di belakangnya Kibum nampak tertawa tanpa suara. Oh, benarkah Kyu?

.

.

.

Pria-pria itu kini nampak menyusuri trotoar tak jauh dari Bandara Narita. Sepertinya kegilaan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu telah berkurang sedikit. Ingat hanya sedikit!

Heechul nampak merenggangkan badannya sambil mendesah lelah. "Huah, ini melelahkan sekali!" keluhnya, membuat Kangin yang mendengarnya tertawa mencela. Mendengar itu Heechul melotot tajam dan mulai angkat bicara. ' _Si sialan ini...!'_ batinnya geram.

Tepat di belakang, Hangeng hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Heechul dan Kangin mulai beradu mulut sepanjang jalan. Awalnya sih biasa saja, tapi lama-kelamaan dia jadi kesal juga. Lelah mendengar dua orang itu, Hangeng pun angkat bicara.

"Kau berlebihan, Heechul." Ungkapnya jujur, dibalas pelototan tak terima dari Heechul. "Kau mengkhianatiku, Geng?" geram Heechul. Wajah cantiknya nampak sekali memerah menahan emosi.

Hangeng menggeleng lalu menghela napasnya. Uap nampak mengepul keluar dari mulutnya karena perbedaan suhu yang ekstrim. Kenapa? Dia tidak salah, kan? Lagipula ini hanya 10 menit setelah mereka keluar dari bandara dan menyusuri jalan untuk mencari penginapan. Heechul itu berlebihan sekali.

Leeteuk yang melihatnya hanya mendesah pasrah. Dosa apa ia di masa lalu, hingga Tuhan sebegini kejam padanya. Pria itu kini sedang berpikir. Merencanakan apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan selama di Jepang tanpa membuang-buang waktu terutama uang. Katakanlah ia pelit, toh ia tak peduli. Pikiran runyam itu nampak buyar saat ia mendengar suara benturan. Err... atau tabrakan ya?

Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk sudah jatuh terduduk di trotoar dengan Donghae yang hendak membantunya berdiri. Tuh kan, EunHae itu terlalu hiperaktif. Belum ada 30 menit mereka berada di Jepang tapi lihat, mereka bahkan sudah membuat masalah. _Hah benar-benar!_

Menghela napasnya lelah, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menghampiri bocah malang yang telah ditabrak kedua adiknya itu. Namun ketika akan meminta maaf, seorang pria berpakaian tradisional Jepang nampak telah mengacungkan pedang ke arahnya terlebih dahulu. Disusul sekelompok pria bersenjata, mulai dari pisau hingga pistol yang kini tampak mengepung mereka.

Leeteuk menelan ludah gugup. Ditolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah para dongsaegnya. Mereka juga tampak begitu terkejut. Sungguh, dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Kebingungan melanda dirinya, membuatnya membeku di tempat. Dialihkan pandangannya pada lingkungan di sekitarnya. Gang sempit dan gelap, lalu...tunggu! Sejak kapan mereka berada di gang sempit nan sepi? Oh, sial. Salahkan ia yang terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ke mana ia pergi. Para dongsaengnya jelas hanya mengikuti jejaknya. Oh, bodohnya!

Member lain pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Leeteuk. Bagaimanapun mereka belum pernah menghadapi peristiwa seperti ini sebelumnya.

'Inikah Jepang?' pikir mereka.

Melihat semua itu, Kibum mendesah gusar. Otak miliknya nampak bepikir cepat, mencoba mencari jalan keluar terbaik dari semua kemungkinan. _For survive._ Setidaknya ia dan Kyuhyun beruntung. Sebelum orang-orang itu keluar dengan cepat ia menarik Kyuhyun untuk bersembunyi di belakang bak sampah besar yang ada di sana. Jadi ia punya waktu. _Ya, ia punya waktu walau tidak lama._

Mata onyxnya dengan cepat mengamati keadaan mereka sekarang. Kalau dilihat-lihat dari situasi, kondisi dan sejata yang mereka pegang, segerombolan pria yang kini tengah mengepung mereka berasal dari kelompok mafia di Jepang. 'Yakuza.' Pikirnya. Tato pedang yang terukir di leher mereka juga tidak terlewat dari pandangan Kibum. Bisa jadi mereka adalah salah satu yakuza yang ditakuti.

Kibum cukup yakin, meski mereka berada di gang sempit dan gelap, posisi mereka tidaklah jauh dari lalu lalang keramaian pinggir jalan. Bahkan Kibum bersumpah, ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang melihat mereka. Namun mereka mengabaikannya, melenggang pergi seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'Oh shit!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Dibelakang Kibum, Kyuhyun nampak mengotak atik PSP hitam miliknya. Mecoba tidak terlihat oleh pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mungkin bagi orang biasa, ia nampak sperti sesorang yang tengah memainkan game dan tidak ingin semua itu terganggu. Namun kenyataanya, ia tengah mencari informasi tentang orang-orang ini. Ia mencoba meretas data-data, lengkap dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan organisasi yakuza yang mereka akan hadapi ini. Yeah, dirinya dengan cepat mengerti bagaimana situasi mereka saat ini dan sangat yakin kalau Kibum tengah merencanakan sesuatu saat ini. Dan Kyuhyun harus cepat mendapatkan data yang diperlukan untuk menyempurnakan rencananya, apapun itu.

97%...

98%...

99%...

100%...

... _Download complete._

Oh, god. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin melunjak-lunjak di tempatnya saat ini. Tapi Kyuhyun ingat situasi saat ini, jadi niat itu ia urungkan. Lagipula kalau ia melakukan hal itu... hell, apa kata dunia?

"Kyuhyun..."

"Aku sudah mendapat apa yang kau butuhkan, Bum."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat memotong perkataan Kibum. Di depannya Kibum nampak tersenyum puas. "Kau siap?" Kibum kembali berbisik lirih.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Mereka adalah yakuza dari keluarga Arie, dilihat dari lambang pedang pada tato mereka. Yang perlu diketahui, keluarga ini dikenal karena keahlian berpedang mereka yang sangat hebat. Dan bocah yang ditabrak Eunhyuk hyung tadi itu adalah Arie Shou, anak bungsu dari Arie Hon sang pemimpin keluarga-"

"Tunggu! Jadi secara tak langsung kita telah mencari masalah dengan 'pangeran' dari keluarga Arie ini?" Kibum memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan namun penuh dengan sarkasme.

Kyuhyun melotot ke arah Kibum, namun mengangguk juga. Overall, Kyuhyun belum pernah salah informasi sebelumnya. Kibum berdecak kesal. _Ini akan jadi sangat merepotkan,_ batinnya. "Lalu yang lain?"

"Mereka tidak akan menjadi masalah besar bagi kita. Itu seperti mereka bukan dari keluarga utama, mungkin sejenis anggota kelas bawah yang direkrut dalam keluarga. Namun keluarga Arie pasti tidak akan menyerahkan keamanan salah satu anggota keluarga dengan orang sembarangan. Paling tidak, orang-orang ini telah dilengkapi persenjataan yang baik dan berbahaya. Sebab itu berhati-hatilah."

Kibum mengangguk, pernyataan Kyuhyun tentu sangat masuk akal."Tetapi, Bum..."

Kibum sedikit menoleh ketika mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun. Ada peringatan dibalut kekhawatiran di sana. Hal ini membuat Kibum berpikir, apapun itu pasti sangatlah berbahaya. Jadi Kibum mencoba mendengarkannya baik-baik, mereka tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Kibum memang sudah menyusun rencana. Namun, tanpa informasi penting dari Kyuhyun, Kibum tidak akan bisa memperkirakan apa yang kemungkinan terjadi saat rencana miliknya dilaksanakan.

"...Berhati-hatilah dengan pria berpakaian tradisional yang mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Leeteuk Hyung. Jika dilihat dari tato pedangnya, itu berbeda dari yang lain. Miliknya nampak dililit dengan ular. Tidak salah lagi, dia pasti salah satu anggota keluarga seperti bocah itu. Ingat kemampuan berpedangnya! Apapun yang kau rencanakan." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Pandangan Kibum kini kembali terfokus ke arah depan. Kibum memang bisa merasakan aura berbahaya dari pria yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

Kibum mencoba mengarahkan perhatian Hangeng, Kangin, Sungmin dan Siwon yang masih mematung ke arahnya. Kibum bersyukur keempat orang itu berdiri berdekatan tepat di samping bak sampah tempat ia bersembunyi, setidaknya mereka bisa mendengar suaranya walau lirih tanpa mengundang perhatian orang-orang itu juga. Di situasi seperti ini kemampuan bela diri dan bertarung milik merekalah yang paling dapat Kibum andalkan.

"Psst, Hyung. Dengarkan aku, tapi jangan menoleh. Bersikaplah biasa saja!"

Suara Kibum membuat mereka tersentak awalnya, membangunkan mereka dari kebekuan yang terjadi. Namun dengan cepat mereka bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan memasang gesture waspada.

Kibum mulai berbicara, "Hyungdeul, apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus bisa merebut senjata para anak buah itu dalam hitungan ke-10. Rebut senjata sebanyak mungkin, lalu berikan pada anggota kita yang lain. Aku tidak yakin apakah kita bisa lolos dari sini. Tetapi yang terpenting kita amankan Leeteuk Hyung dulu, aku butuh membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Mengerti?"

Mereka mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kibum. Terdengar seperti rencana yang bagus.

"Berarti ini bukan misi penyelamatan diri?" Sungmin bertanya.

"Tentu bukan, meski awalnya begitu." Kibum menghela napas. Siwon memasang wajah tak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Hyung, kau tidak berpikir kita bisa lolos dari sini hidup-hidup bukan? Kalaupun bisa, dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit mereka sudah dapat menemukan kita lagi, dan dalam komplotan yang lebih banyak dan kuat." Sahut Kyuhyun lirih. Siwon mengangguk, paham. Giliran Kangin bertanya. "Kalau begitu apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah membebaskan Leeteuk? Kalian bilang ini bukan misi penyelamatan diri. Lalu, bukankah sama saja kita membiarkan diri kita tertangkap?"

Kibum tersenyum misterius. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Untuk selanjutnya kita biarkan Leeteuk Hyung bernegosiasi dengan mereka."

WHAT?! Mata mereka melotot seketika. Apakah Kibum sudah gila? Bukankah itu terlalu berisiko? Oh, mereka ingat bahwa maknae mereka semuanya tidak ada yang waras. Bagaimana bisa mereka menggantungkan hidup mereka pada duo partner in crime itu.

"Kalau tidak berhasil?" bisik Hangeng. "Kita harus berhasil. Kalau tidak ya... kita segera cari bantuan dan melarikan diri saja." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil menyeringai kecil.

Oh, rasanya Hangeng ingin memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Bagaimana mereka bisa sesantai itu?

"Lalu, kalau mereka tidak bisa merebut senjata kurang dari 10 detik?" Yesung menyahut, suaranya bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Ternyata selama ini ia mendengarkan mereka.

Sebuah seringai tipis hadir di wajah tampan Kibum. "Simple..."

Di sini seringai Kyuhyun nampak makin lebar. "...Kita mati..."

"...dengan kepala terpenggal..."

"...atau berlubang." Kibum dan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimat mereka dengan bersahutan. Mungin kalau tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini mereka akan berdecak kagum.

Baiklah, setidaknya kini mereka mengerti konsekuensi dari tindakan mereka. Jadi hal yang mereka yakini sekarang adalah... "Jangan gagal!"

Heechul menyampaikan kalimat itu dengan nada lirih namun penuh keyakinan. Setidaknya masih ada janji yang belum mereka bayarkan. Dan hal itu membuat semangat mereka untuk selamat menyala lebih besar dari sebelumnya, dan senyum mengembang di bibir mereka.

"Siap?" tanya kibum lirih, dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya. Tersenyum puas, Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kita akan tetap berada di sini."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kita ini otak, tentu saja."

Melihat itu, Kibum hanya menatapnya penuh rasa humor. "Baiklah, serangan dimulai dari..."

Semuanya nampak mulai terlihat serius, wajah mengeras dengan kilat mata penuh tekad. Kibum pun mulai menatap ke arah depan, ke arah target mereka.

"... sekarang."

Dan seketika itu Kyuhyun menekan tombol penghitung waktunya.

1...

Hangeng dengan cepat memukul tengkuk targetnya dengan kencang, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cekatan di ambilnya sepaket pisau kecil untuk Heechul dan pistol untuk Yesung, yang langsung diterima mereka dengan cepat.

..2..

Kangin dengan cepat menuju 2 musuh yang ada di dekatnya, meninjunya, lalu menendang yang satu lagi sebelum mengunci pergerakan mereka. Segera direbutnya kapak kecil untuk Shindong dan pemukul bisbol untuk Eunhyuk.

..3..

Sungmin nampak dengan cepat menerjang orang di hadapannya. Di rebutnya linggis untuk Donghae dan mengambil katana untuk dirinya sendiri. Binar kepuasan begitu nampak di wajahnya.

..4..

Siwon nampak memandang lawan yang kini menghadapnya sambil tersenyum menyesal. Tanpa menunggu respon lagi, dengan cepat Siwon membanting lawannya. Direbutnya dagger dari tangan sang lawan, lalu melemparnya masing-masing ke arah Zhoumi dan Henry.

..5..

Ryeowook agak begitu takut sebenarnya. Namun ketika melihat seorang anak buah musuh menjatuhkan semacam petasan, ia segera mengambilnya lalu bersembunyi di balik tumpukan sampah. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

..6..

Yesung nampak menembaki beberapa orang yang mecoba mendekati mereka, sedangkan Heechul di belakangnya nampak melempar pisau dengan asal. Yang entah bagaimana bisa tepat sasaran. Tak jauh dari mereka Zhoumi dan Henry nampak berkerja sama menggunakan dagger mereka. Menyerang musuh silih berganti.

..7..

Eunhyuk nampak memukuli beberapa musuh yang mendekat ke arahnya. Di belakangnya Shindong dan Donghae nampak mencoba menakuti musuh dengan senjata mereka. Sukses memberikan Eunhyuk waktu untuk melumpuhkan mereka semua.

..8..

Sungmin nampak telah sibuk menghadapi sang pria berpedang dengan katananya dibantu oleh Hangeng dan Kangin. Ia menyuruh Siwon mundur sambil menungu kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Leeteuk.

..9..

Kibum dan Kyuhyun nampak diam-diam mengantongi pisau-pisau kecil yang berjatuhan di tanah. Tak lupa sebuah pistol yang kini tersembunyi dengan rapi di balik baju mereka. Tak jauh dari sana Ryeowook nampak siap melemparkan peledak hasil karyanya.

...10

"SEMUANYA BERLINDUNG!" teriakan Ryeowook menggema membuat semuanya segera melakukan seperti yang dikatakan.

Tepat sebelum itu Siwon berhasil menarik Leeteuk, dan...

DUUAAARRRR~!

Oh, itu benar-benar di luar rencana.

.

.

 **Mianhamnida, Ji membuat kalian menunggu lama. Tapi akhirnya Ji mampu mengupdate cerita ini, walau melenceng jauh dari cerita yang seharusnya. Plotnya benar-benar agak kacau setelah sekian lama dan cerita yang lama udah hilang waktu laptop dibenerin. Maafkan Ji, ne? Ji harap ini cukup memuaskan dan kalian mau memaafkan Ji. Yeah, walau seharusnya ceritanya bukan bersambung sampai sini :v Gomensai~**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...! \BOW/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2  
Tittle: Holiday  
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah ketika semua member Super Junior berlibur bersama setelah sekian lama./ "Bagaimana ini?"/ SJ Story.  
Disclaimer: This story is mine.  
Warning: Typos, OOC, absurd, etc.  
Genre: Adventure, Crime.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh-tubuh tak sadarkan diri nampak bergelimpangan di gang sempit itu. Keadaan begitu hening karena memang mereka yang masih sadar sudah berpindah tempat ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk bernegosiasi.

Sepertinya rencana gila duo Kihyun benar-benar dilaksanakan oleh mereka.

Kini mereka tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Arie Shou dan orang berbahaya yang ternyata kakaknya, Arie Shon. Semua informasi itu diketahui -entah dari mana dan bagaimana- berkat Kyuhyun. Arie Shou merupakan pewaris keluarga Arie berumur 29 tahun. Dan Arie Shon merupakan kakak angkat Shou berumur 30 tahun.

Suasana di antara mereka begitu tegang, seperti ada hawa membunuh tak kasat mata memenuhi ruangan itu. Ditambah lagi posisi Arie bersaudara yang diikat di kursi.

Shon menggeram berbahaya, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Apa mau kalian sebenarnya, ha?! Mau mengancam kami? Kalau berani kemari! Tapi kalau kalian berani sedikit saja menyentuh _Otouto_ ku, aku yang akan memburu kalian bahkan sampai ke neraka sekalipun!"

Mendengar nada kurang enak dari Shon, membuat Heechul naik darah juga. Dengan gerakan cepat, Heechul menjitak kepala milik Shon kuat-kuat. Tentu saja hal itu mendapat balasan tatapan mematikan dari Shon.

"Oi, bocah! Jaga cara bicaramu itu! Kau pikir ini salah siapa? Memang mau kami apa menahan kalian di sini? Kalau saja kalian tidak menghajar kami tanpa alasan yang jelas, mungkin kami tidak akan bertindak begini!"

"Kau menyalahkan kami? Hei nenek lampir, kami tidak menghajar kalian tanpa alasan! Jelas-jelas teman kalian tadi menabrak Shou. Apa kalian tidak-"

"Tidak apa, bodoh?" Kangin memotong perkataan Shon. "Kami hanya menabraknya, tidak perlu menghajar kami segala!"

Shon menggeram kesal, tubuhnya nampak mencoba berontak dari ikatannya. "Teme, kau-!"

"Maa, maa, Aniki. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kini giliran Shou yang memotong perkataan Shon. Ia nampak tersenyum menenangkan ke arah _Aniki_ nya. "Mereka benar, seharusnya Aniki tidak main hakim sendiri."

Shon melotot tidak percaya kepada Shou. "Bagaimana bisa kau membela mereka?"

Giliran Yesung yang menatap tidak percaya kepada Shon. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti kesalahanmu ya? Bahkan Adikmu saja mengakuinya."

Shon menatap Yesung dengan penuh kekesalan. Tubuhnya masih terus berontak, mencoba terlepas dari tali yang menahan pergerakannya. "Kalian tidak mengerti!"

Shindong tertawa, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Walau sepertinya hal itu tetap gagal dalam suasana seperti ini. "Nah, bagaimana kami bisa mengerti kalau yang kau lakukan sedari tadi hanya mengumpat saja?"

Shon mendelik ke arah pria gempal itu. Pandangan matanya menajam, seakan mencoba mengintimidasi Shindong, namun tentu saja berakhir sia-sia. "Seperti aku akan memberitahu orang-orang lemah seperti kalian saja!"

Sungmin menghela napasnya. _Bocah ini benar-benar tidak tahu cara menghormati orang yang lebih tua_ , batinnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Hei, jika kami lemah kau tidak akan berada pada posisimu yang sekarang ini. Dan tolong perhatikan cara bicaramu yang tidak karuan itu."

"Siapa kau sehingga berani mengaturku?!" Balasan kurang ajar dari Sho kembali terdengar. Dan kembali pecahlah argumen panjang yang tiada akhirnya itu.

BRAKKK!

Suara gebrakan meja itu membuat semuanya terdiam. Mereka langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan bersal dari Leeteuk.

"Sudah selesai?" Ucapnya dingin. Entah bagaimana semua itu seakan turut menurunkan suhu udara di sekitar mereka. Melihat betapa seriusnya keadaan mereka saat ini, akhirnya mereka mengangguk juga. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis mereka. Oh, kecuali duo Kihyun yang masih anteng di pojokan entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Leeteuk yang selama ini hanya melihat dan mendengar semua itu, akhirnya jengah juga. Bayangkan, kau yang tertua di sini tetapi dianggap seakan tidak ada. Bagaimana bocah-bocah dihadapannya itu berbicara soal 'menghormati orang yang lebih tua' dan semacamnya, kalau bahkan pada kenyataannya omong kosong belaka.

"Kalau begitu bisa aku berbicara?" Masih dengan nada yang sama, Leeteuk berbicara dengan mereka semua.

"Ne, hyung. Maafkan kami." Siwon tersenyum canggung. Mencoba terlihat tidak terpengaruh oleh aura mengintimadasi Leeteuk. Walau sebenarnya ia benar-benar takut melihat Leeteuk yang seperti sekarang ini. Namun Siwon mencoba memberanikan diri sendiri untuk mengatakan hal itu. Hal ini pun juga berlaku untuk yang lain. Mereka bahkan tidak berani mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

Oh! Sekali lagi, kecuali duo Kihyun yang berada di pojokan. Mereka seperti memiliki dunia mereka sendiri.

Leeteuk kini memandang lurus ke arah Shon yand sudah berhenti memberontak. "Bisa kau katakan alasanmu melakukan semua ini, Shon-kun? Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya. Tetapi, bukankah lebih baik jika kau mengatakannya sehingga tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi di sini."

Mendengar nada halus dari Leeteuk, Shon menjadi bimbang. Jika ia mengatakannya, itu sama saja dengan membongkar 'rahasia' mereka. Tetapi jika ia tidak mengatakannya, sama seperti maksud Leeteuk, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Dan meski mencoba menyangkalnya, orang-orang di hadapannya bukanlah orang biasa.

Bahkan ia merasa orang yang kini tengah berbicara padanya-Leeteuk- seolah memiliki kekuatan magis untuk membuatnya mau berbicara bahkan tentang rahasia terpendamnya sekalipun. _Kemampuan macam apa itu?_

"Lebih baik kau mengungkapkannya, Shon-san. Daripada harus kami di sini yang mengungkapkan rahasia mu itu." Kibum akhirnya angkat bicara setelah sekian lama tidak bersuara. Nadanya terdengar begitu mengancam dan mengintimidasi. Benar-benar sangat dingin.

Hal itu membuat Shon merinding setengah mati. Jika Leeteuk tadi sangat menakutkan, maka Kibum benar-benar mengerikan.

Shou yang mendengar hal itu menghela napasnya kasar. Kalau begini, mau tak mau mereka harus mengatakannya. Shou yakin ancaman sosok tampan bagaikan pangeran es itu bukan hanya ancaman kosong belaka. Semua itu didikung oleh senyum puas yang ditampakkan oleh sosok bak boneka yang sibuk mengutak-atik PSP di sampingnya. Apakah lebih baik ia yang mengatakannya? Atau mereka? Pada akhirnya sama saja rahasia mereka akan terbongkar.

"Apa keuntunganku mengatakan semua hal ini pada kalian?" Kini Shon tampak serius. Wajahnya nampak penuh pertimbangan.

"Mungkin kami bisa membantu kalian!" jawab Donghae yang diamini oleh Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua seakan tidak mengerti dengan makna ucapan mereka yang akan berdampak bagaimana bagi masa depan mereka.

"Benarkah?" Shou terdengar begitu berharap. "Kalian janji akan membantu kami?" Shou pikir orang di hadapannya adalah orang-orang kuat, mungkin memang benar mereka bisa membantu. Untuk melumpuhkan anggota keluarga Arie belum pernah terdengar sekalipun, meski anggota itu adalah anggota kelas bawah.

Eunhyuk menunjukkan _gummy smile_ -nya. "Tentu saja!" Balasan Eunhyuk ini membuahkan senyum lebar hadir di bibir Shou. "Yokatta~ Aniki katakan saja pada mereka."

Sontak hal itu membuat semua orang yang berada di sana melotot tajam ke arah mereka bertiga. Seruan tak terima kembali terdengar dan Leeteuk yang lagi-lagi memijat kepalanya.

Leeteuk membuang napasnya gusar. Mereka ini, ada saja yang membuat Leeteuk sukses merasakan migraine mendadak. Tetapi Leeteuk tetap mencoba berpikiran jernih ketika sebuah 'pikiran' terlintas di kepalanya. Sakit kepalanya sukses kembali. "Ceritakanlah!"

HEEE!

Pemimpin mereka bilang apa? Kini mereka bertanya-tanya motif Leeteuk mengatakan hal itu.

Shon sendiri juga terkejut. Shon menatap ke arah _Otouto-_ nya. Melihat pandangan memelas dari yang ditatap, Shon menghela napas, ia kalah.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, bahwa kami merupakan anggota utama Arie..."

Semuanya langsung bungkam, dan mendengarkan cerita Shon baik-baik.

"...Awalnya semua baik-baik saja sampai suatu hari ia datang."

Mata Zhoumi menyipit penasaran. "Ia? Siapa?"

"Arie Shu. Otou-sama memperkenalkannya sebagai pewaris sahnya di depan semua anggota keluarga beberapa hari yang lalu."

Ryeowook nampak sedikit bingung. "Bukankah Arie Shou adalah pewaris asli keluarga Arie. Lalu bagaimana-oh!" Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, raut terkejut tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Sedangkan semua orang seakan kehilangan kata-kata. Henry meringis ketika ia membayangkan jika dirinyalah yang berada di posisi Shou, pasti menyakitkan sekali.

Meski begitu Leeteuk nampak masih begitu tenang, menganalisa keadaan lebih berdasarkan fakta yang ia dapat. "Lalu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?" Tentu Leeteuk tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, namun ia ingin melihat respon yang diberikan oleh kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Kini giliran Shou yang berbicara, wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. "Aku berniat melarikan diri, aku merasa diriku begitu tidak berguna dan hanya membuat Otou-sama terbebani selama ini. Apalagi dengan kondisi fisikku yang begitu lemah. Tetapi Aniki bersikeras untuk ikut denganku dan membawa para bawahannya yang relatif anggota kalangan bawah. Kami dalam pelarian ketika bertemu dengan kalian, dan takut kalau insiden ini akan membuat lokasi kami diketahui oleh Otou-sama."

Semuanya masih terdiam. Leeteuk berpikir sejenak. "Lalu apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Tentu saja membuktikan pada si tua bangka itu bahwa Shou lebih pantas menjadi pewaris daripada anak yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu!" Shon nampak berapi-api.

Leeteuk terdiam kali ini. Bagaimana ini? Langkah apa yang harus ia ambil?

"Gege~"

Panggilan Henry membuatnya menoleh. "Ayo bantu mereka. Lagipula kita sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk tetap melanjutkan liburan kita seperti yang direncanakan. Kita juga sudah berjanji bukan?"

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, saatnya mengambil keputusan. _Semoga keputusanku tidaklah salah._ Dengan itu Leeteuk mengangguk pertanda bahwa ia setuju.

"Asalkan kalian mengikuti apa kata kami dan jangan banyak membantah." ujarnya kemudian. Hal ini membuat Shon kembali memberikan tatapan membunuh ke arah Leeteuk.

Henry terlihat senang dan langsung memeluk Ryeowook yang juga tak kalah senang. Beberapa anggota seperti Shindong, Sungmin, Siwon, Zhoumi, Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sedangkan Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung dan Kangin nampak kurang senang.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan. Kalau begini mereka benar-benar harus membantu Arie bersaudara. Meskipun evilnya gak ketulungan, setidaknya Kyuhyun tahu bahwa melanggar janji bukanlah hal yang baik. Dengan pikiran itu Kyuhyun meletakkan PSP miliknya ke dalam ransel kecil yang ia bawa. Ia menyenggol pelan lengan Kibum, "Aku rasa kita memang harus terlibat."

Kibum mengerang sebal, sorot matanya menajam meski ekspresi masih nyaris datar. _Merepotkan,_ dumelnya. "Kalau saja Hyungdeul tidak ceroboh dengan menghilangakan tas dan dompet mereka di Bandara."

Kyuhyun mengukir senyum paksa. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa namun menangis di saat yang bersamaan mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Hyungdeul mereka hingga meninggalkan koper mereka di ruang tunggu bandara. Parahnya lagi, mereka baru ingat beberapa saat yang lalu ketika terlanjur memesan ruangan untuk acara 'mari bernegosiasi' mereka. Ketika mereka menghubungi pihak bandara untuk bertanya, koper-koper berisi barang-barang berharga dan pusaka milik mereka telah raib. Jadilah Kibum dan Kyuhyun patungan untuk membayar semua itu, mengingat pesanan di tempat tidak bisa dibatalkan. Kenapa patungan? Sebenarnya mereka berdua hanya tidak mau rugi selama liburan, jadilah mereka hanya membawa uang tunai ala kadarnya dan meninggalkan kartu kredit mereka di Korea.

-Oh, apa kalian ingat? Mungkinkah masalah inilah yang ada di pikiran Leeteuk tadi? Hm, who knows?-

Kibum dan Kyuhyun nampak berpikir apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mengatasi hal tersebut. Tiba-tiba wajah Kyuhyun mencerah, sepertinya sebuah ide cemerlang hadir di tengah kemelut rumit di kepalanya. Ia menoleh penuh antusias ke arah Kibum. "Bumbum, kau tahu kan kalau sebelum wamil aku sering sekali konser di Jepang?"

Kibum mengangguk mendengarnya. Tentu saja ia tahu, Kibum bahkan selalu menonton fancam tentang konser dan penampilan Kyuhyun, seperti Kyuhyun yang selalu menoton setiap drama yang dibintanginya. Tapi apa hubungannya? Apa Kyuhyun ingin mengadakan konser lagi? Tapi bagaimana?

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat Kibum yang nampak kebingungan. Hahaha, seperti hanya ia lah yang selalu berhasil membuat Kibum bertingkah out of character. Karena itu, akhirnya ia angkat bicara."Nah, karena itu aku memiliki akun di sebuah bank di Jepang. Tapi Bumbum tahu kan aku tidak membawa kartu kreditku."

Kibum akhirnya menyadari maksud dari Kyuhyun. "Jangan bilang kau..."

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar, manik bak lelehan caramel miliknya itu bersinar penuh keusilan. "Yep, mari kita gunakan cara itu."

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah namsaeng kesayangannya itu. "Ne, Kyukyu. Mari kita sampaikan pada Hyungdeul kita tercinta."

Mereka berdua pun saling melempar senyum evil. Merasakan aura-aura gelap dari pojok ruangan, Heechul segera menatap curiga ke arah dua namsaengnya yang paling kurang ajar, tetapi sialnya yang paling ia sayang juga.

"Hoi, apa yang kalian rencanakan?!"

Mendegar sahutan Heechul, intensitas aura gelap itu makin menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Kibum tersenyum manis.

"Hyung, bukankah kita tidak punya uang sepeserpun sekarang ini?"

Di sini senyum polos Kyuhyun melebar.

"Ku rasa kami punya rencana yang bagus untuk masalah itu."

Dan karena mendengar hal itu, semua orang di sana tidak bisa tidur malam itu karena memikirkannya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hahaha, Ji harap ini gak terlalu lama. Selamat membaca and keep support me. Kritik dan saran membangung diterima dengan suka cita.**

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
